There's love in the darkness
by Saeshmea
Summary: Only I can understand how hard it is for my husband to kneel down when he's asked to, to become the servant of someone, to be asked to be silent and be harmed and pleased at the pleasure of another… Only I understand the need of my husband to have someone kneel in front of him, to become the master for a while, to ask for silent, and harm or please at his pleasure… BDSM


A/N: Alright... So this is slighly different from what you are used to read from me, but I needed to write something like this and I like sharing everything I write, specially when I like it, and I do like this one shot.

WARNING: This is a BDSM story that I've tried to write in the most elegant way my known vocabulary allows me to.

Please, just read it if you want and tell me what you think, if you want... ENJOY ^_^

* * *

**There's love in the darkness**

.

_Only I can understand how hard it is for my husband to kneel down when he's asked to, to become the servant of someone, to be asked to be silent and be harmed and pleased at the pleasure of another…_

.

"Cissy, are you alright?" my sister's voice suddenly pulls me back to reality. Apparently I have been daydreaming for a while and it takes me a moment to re-adjust to the present I'm living. We are in a cold room, sitting around a large wooden table headed by our Lord. Oh yes, the meeting.

We were summoned during lunch and we left our meals untouched to discuss, one more time, about 'the boy'. I remember to stop paying attention at some point between the words Potter and Dumbledore…Now, having completely lost track of the conversation, I watch the tall figure at the head of the table stand up and walk to us followed by his giant snake. He awaits for my husband to stand up and Lucius bows reverently at his presence. Meanwhile, his reptile pet climbs up the back of my chair and stares at me with those hypnotizing eyes of her. Concentrated on Nagini's sharp teeth, I pay very little attention at the Dark Lord's petition. All I know is that Lucius pleasingly compromises to do it, babbling like a poor servant.

"Enough," the master says, and walks back to his sit, taking the snake with him and leaving my powerless husband with one last word on his lips and a pitiful impotent look on his blue eyes.

.

When the meeting is dismissed, some leave without saying goodbye and others stay for a last friendly talk. Before it's our time to go, I see Bella talking to Severus at the other side of the table. Hoping to give my sister a goodbye kiss and maybe have a couple words with my son's professor I start my to walk towards them, but I am stopped by the grab of my husband, who looks at me with determination and says "let's go".

I know that tone on his voice. It's better not to disagree with that tone, so I don't and I follow him to a point of the house from where we can disapparate.

* * *

In a blink, we are back to the comfort of our home. Our lunch is still on the table and it's dark night outside the windows. Have we really been out that long?, I wonder.

"With a warming charm it will still be delicious," I say as my stomach remembers how hungry it is, but before I can take my wand out, I feel my wrists suddenly grabbed and placed behind my back, "Lucius," I beg, knowing it's useless to do so, as he makes me face him and then forces me into a kneeling position.

I don't need to be told what to do next, I know what he expects of me at this point. So I pleasingly unzip my husband's pants and pull them down to his knees, together with his underwear. His manhood is awaiting for the delicate touch my lips, as my hands return to their position behind my back.

After tasting his satisfaction down my throat, I pull back and look up at him without moving an inch, expecting to having pleased his needs and being allowed to have a good meal. But that's not the case, not tonight, at least.

"Take your clothes off," he orders, expecting me to obey like a house elf.

"Couldn't we just have something to eat, first?" I ask, knowing he's not himself right now but hoping to be heard somehow.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" his voice raises with power.

"Lucius, please," I try to put some sense on the argument, but my try is in vain.

"Here you go again, talking when you're not supposed to," he sounds disappointed as he grabs me by the hair, causing me to moan, and drags me to the other side of the room. Before I can react, i feel myself pushed against the dinning table. Lucius stands behind me, pressing my torso against the wooden surface with one hand while he rolls my skirt up with the other. I feel my panties slide down and his cold fingers caress my hips tenderly. Without notice, one of his fingers slides in my vagina and I moan, this time, in pleasure.

"Oh yeah," he mutters, amused by my wetness, "that's what you want, isn't it?" he teases me, "Well, it's not what you're getting," following those words, he suddenly spanks me.

It takes me unguarded and it hurts, but I stay still, this time, waiting for the second, and the third, and the fourth…

I count up to thirty-three spanks, each one harder than the other, and I'm sure I have lost count at some point among my sobs. My eyes are tearful and my butt is the only part of my body I seem to feel when he stops.

He takes a moment and then leans against the table with me. I can feel the worm of his body and the calmed beating of his heart. He pulls my hair back, and for a moment I think he might whisper something on my ear. He doesn't, but he does leave a kiss on the back of my neck before standing up and pulling me with him.

* * *

"Take your clothes off," he orders again, as if time hadn't passed since the last time he'd asked that.

Not giving him the chance to repeat it, I step out my panties, which were already down my knees, and unbutton my shirt slowly as he watches carefully. Any of my clothes make any sound when they fall on the cold ground as I show my nudity, with no kind of shame, to my beloved husband, who uses his wand to conjure a pair of old shackles on my wrists. I don't complain about how tight they are hoping to be over with it soon, and I obediently follow him to the fireplaces, where he makes me kneel down again, on the soft furry rug.

"Fuck yourself," he says, cleverly knowing, as the good husband he is, that's the one thing that disturbs me the most, to be watch as I masturbate.

I don't say no, but I refuse to touch myself. He's not on the mood to be teased, so he just grabs my tied up hands and roughly places them under my belly. I try to resist, but I soon realize the shackles he's put on me are charmed in a way that they stay on the position their master have left them.

Unable to move my hands up or down I surrender and begin to rub my clitoris under the stare of Lucius, who watches, amused, how I get intoxicated with pleasure, falling on my back, stretching my legs, fastening my breathing… and just when I am about to climax, he sits astride on me and takes my hands above my head.

"You're not allowed to come," he says as I feel my most feminine parts shiver, demanding to be pleased, "not yet."

"Lucius, please," I hear myself begging once more, and my demand is answered by a slap on my left breast.

"Please what?" he says.

"Don't do this to me," I sob, and his hands slaps my body again.

"Do what?" he's playing a game I don't want to play.

"Let me come," it comes out of my mouth as a moan, while my full body shivers, begging to release that energy.

"And why would I do that?" this time, two slaps, one on my belly, the other so close to my clitoris that it almost makes me climax again.

"Because I'm your wife," I say, at this point, trying to get free from the weight of his body sitting on my hips, "and I love you," I add, receiving another slap, "and you love me back."

The expression on his face seems to soften as he unzips his pants again and pulls them down.

Gently, he feels me, and calms my body with a slow pace of movements. The relief is a pleasure itself. Then, he pulls my hair back, and this time he does whisper something.

"I do love you, my dear Cissy," he says as he increases the pace, "I love you with all the darkness of my soul," and as he finished the sentence we both climax and release ourselves together.

_._

_Only I can understand how hard it is for my husband to kneel down when he's asked to, to become the servant of someone, to be asked to be silent and be harmed and pleased at the pleasure of another... Only I understand the need of my husband to have someone kneel in front of him, to become the master for a while, to ask for silent, and harm or please at his pleasure…_

.

THE END.


End file.
